Caged Bird
by DHeiress88
Summary: A caged bird…that what he is…what had been…what will always be…Because of this…he want to fly away…To a place where he will be able to use Crowned Clown as he please…where he's free…But…a caged bird will always be a caged bird…


-Caged Bird-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Summary: A caged bird…that what he is…what had been…what will always be…Because of this…he want to fly away…To a place where he will be able to use Crowned Clown as he please…where he's free…But…a caged bird will always be a caged bird…

Disclaimer: Nope. No own.

A/N: Something between Poker Pair and Yullen…hmm…after reading "Dark Lullaby" by Kithren I was suddenly inspired to write this…I recommend reading that one! Anyway, I'm quite lazy today…so on to the story!

Please R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Cold.<em>

He's alone. In this cold tower. All alone.

_Lenalee._

Lenalee won't come. Couldn't come here.

_Kanda._

Kanda is with Alma now.

_Lavi._

Lavi is missing with Bookman.

_Master…_

Cross is…

"_When we first met…He didn't call himself 'Allen'…"_

Probably—…

"_Should have noticed the mistake sooner!"_

"You really grew up to become a beautiful exorcist…"

And then, he was pulled into another whirlpool of intoxicating memories and melodies.

"_I know you will grow up as a beautiful exorcist…Allen…"_

* * *

><p>He was seating on his white piano, beside the child's crib...<p>

Singing one last melody for his boy...

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

He really wishes that one day, he'll be able to tell the child the truth…

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo…_

Who is he really…

Where he is from…

_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

What is he…

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

And the most important…

_Yume…_

That both of them really existed…

Not just a dream or illusion…

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

His eyes…

He wonder why those orbs look so much like _that person_…

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

Will he realize it?

_Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

The reason why his future would be a bloody one…

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

All he could do was pray…

That the child could empathize and forgive him for the bad things that will surely happen…

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru_

He held the tiny hands, which gripped his fingers in return…

_His _most precious one…

_His _innocent one…

Who would be soon tainted with black and white…

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

He kissed the child's forehead and swiftly, yet regrettably, broke their hold to each other.

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo..._

He could only hide his tears as his gold eyes met the same gold of his brother's.

_I'm sorry, my child._

* * *

><p><em>He sat beside Mana's grave. Blood and tears mixing thoroughly he didn't know which is which anymore. <em>

_He sat there, motionlessly._

_Like a broken puppet…_

_A broken puppet…_

_Puppet…_

_Then there was a man in front of him._

_Why is he so familiar…?_

"_What's your name?" the man said gruffly. Yet lying beneath the rough tenor lay an undertone he couldn't decipher…_

_He look up to face the man clearly._

_Red hair._

_White mask._

_Ah. _

_It's that person._

_Then, he answered the prior question._

"_I'm N—"_

"—N!"

A nudge.

"—LEN!"

A slap.

"ALLEN!"

Suddenly it became a kick.

Allen woke up instantly, automatically cradling his butt.

"Lenalee, it hurts…"

Said Chinese only sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mou, I told you to call me Onee-chan, right?"

"But our age gap is just one ye—mmmphh!"

Allen was rudely cut off by Lenalee shoving a large serving of curry and rice into his mouth. Though, he has no protest against eating, couldn't Lenalee be gentler in feeding?

_After all…_

"Eat up. Jerry sent his regards, by the way. He's quite sad he didn't get to see you but he said its okay since at least you'll still be eating his food."

Allen sighed as he finished chewing (which took no time at all), and looked at Lenalee.

"What's happening…down there?"

The girl looked sullen for a moment but managed to wipe the expression off.

"Oh. The usual stuff. Lavi's still trying to commit suicide by complimenting how Kanda's hair looks silky and soft—"

"Like a woman." Allen finished for her. He grinned at that. Really…he couldn't tell if Lavi's just a suicidal freak or he just really wants to ignite the 'fire' inside Kanda…

_The fire of homicidal anger, right?_

After he finished eating, Lenalee left. Though, not without a promise of coming back.

But…even with the promise…

Allen would still be alone…

All alone…

Alone in the highest tower of The Order…

He could look out his window and see the world, the skies and the land but…he can't go out…

Like a bird.

A caged bird.

That is what he had always been and probably…will always be.

* * *

><p>Why is Allen kept captive?<p>

Why is he like a bird caged to be shown off but never to be let go?

Who was the one singing to a baby…?

Where is Tyki or Kanda?

Who could answer all these questions?

More importantly why am I the one asking questions?

I don't know what's the plot actually…

WAAAWWAAAAAWAAAAA!

Please gimme your suggestions, comments, retorts!

I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
